


Knot Safe For Work

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Magic, Potions, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Spells & Enchantments, Table Sex, Werewolf Harry Styles, Wizard Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The world is magical, Louis is a wizard, Harry is a Were, there are spells for lube and supernatural kinks are definitely a thing.





	Knot Safe For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I figured this kind of fits into that category. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **I hate that this has to be said but here we go. I do not allow any of my works to be translated or reposted to any platform. This includes, but is not limited to, Wattpad, Tumblr, other AO3 accounts. Reposting and “giving credit” is not an authorized use of my content. Any translations or reposted material will be reported immediately.**

Louis paced back and forth on the sidewalk beside his car which was parked just across the street from the sex shop he’d been driving by for months.  It was the first time he’d had the guts to even park the car with the intent to go in though he had been turning the idea over in his head for a while.  Logically, he knew it shouldn’t be a big deal. There wouldn’t be a mark on his forehead to tell the world where he had been nor would anyone even be able to tell whether he belonged there or not– not at first glance, anyway.  It wasn’t even  _ that _ taboo anymore, only slightly frowned upon in some circles.  

Still, he had given himself a mumbled pep talk the entire drive over just to have the courage to stop instead of driving past once again.  He’d been in plenty of normal sex shops since he had crossed the age that he was allowed into them and none of those had even made him blink.  It would be the same if he was about to enter a normal sex shop. The difference was that this store was anything but. 

Everyone had needs.  Everyone had different tastes.  Places and products wouldn’t even exist without some level of demand.  The shop wouldn’t even be open if there weren’t enough customers to keep it afloat.  That still didn’t stop the spike of nerves he felt while he took a deep breath at the door.  

Knot Safe For Work was nestled right in the middle of a string of specialty shops on a quiet street not far from downtown.  They were all well kept store fronts with flower pots and decorations that Louis would describe as cute and inviting and reminded him of the tourist places he went with his nan as a kid.  They were innocent and normal and probably run by old ladies with too much time on their hands. The trinket shops, anyway. 

The others sold specialty ingredients or designer cauldrons or any other magical rarity not available at the local superstore.  The best dragon claw was sold at the apothecary with the little gnomes and geraniums out front just a few doors down from the supernatural house of sin.  Louis was a frequent customer there during exams when he needed a brain boost which was something else that was also frowned upon. Taking just a few extra steps shouldn’t really feel so monumental when he barely blinked when he engaged in all of his other questionable activities.  

But there was something different about acting on the things that had, so far, only stayed in his most personal thoughts– especially when it involved a supernatural sex shop.  

He finally clapped his hands together in a last attempt to steel his resolve and then powered up to the frosted glass of Knot Safe For Work that shielded its contents from the outside world.  

The bell above the door was loud and startling and Louis froze close enough for the glass to hit his bum.  The counter was right there only a few feet from where he stood and his cheeks burned when the shopkeeper looked up at his abrupt entrance.  

Fuck, just his luck.  The person behind the counter was no stranger and the last person he wanted to know about his kinks.  

Harry had been a year ahead of him in school and, though they’d never shared any classes or social circles, the school was small enough that they’d crossed paths enough to be familiar at least by sight.  Maybe a little more familiar to Louis since he’d spent a good portion of each school year drooling over the upperclassman after school while he practiced for whatever sport he was out for that season. It had been one of the deciding factors for him when taking up the position of student healer for the sports department.  Even after spending most of his time watching Harry lift weights– he was always lifting bloody weights– it had led him to major in medical potions in uni. Really, he had a lot to thank Harry’s hot body for. 

He’d never been into the shop before but turned quickly to browse like he’d been there thousands of times and knew exactly what he was looking for.  In his flustered state, his nonchalance was anything but and he fumbled the first box he’d rushed to pick up when he realized they were fairy condoms.  How embarrassing. 

He had to roll his eyes at himself after that.  Embarrassed over something that was obviously not for him instead of what he had actually come for.  He briefly pondered bolting empty handed or trying to find the most innocent item to purchase, but Harry wasn’t stupid.  He’d immediately know Louis had come in for something else and most likely draw the most embarrassing conclusions. Louis wasn’t even sure what the most embarrassing item in the shop would even be.  That seemed like dangerous territory. There were too many mythical creatures and charmed objects that existed in the world to leave it up to imagination.

Instead, Louis took a breath and scanned up and down the few aisles until he found the section he was looking for.  Of course he’d done at least a little research but all of that flew out the window after Harry had left him flustered.  He grabbed the first knotting dildo he saw and headed up to the front with red cheeks and eyes diverted to the floor. 

It made a heavy thunk in its box when he dropped it onto the counter and fished in his pocket for his wallet.  The sooner he was home, the sooner he could wallow in his embarrassment of buying a Were dildo from his teenage crush.  

“Hmm.  Can I make a suggestion?”  

Louis had been trying to avoid a conversation with Harry and startled enough to look up when he heard the slow, deep voice.  He awkwardly watched as Harry turned the box over in his hand and then set it back down onto the counter. 

“It’s not a bad product– if that’s what you’re looking for– but for a beginner, I recommend a more, um,  _ realistic _ option.”  

“Realistic?” Louis wondered if his voice actually came out as strained as it felt, his cheeks burning hot.  

Harry held up an index finger signalling Louis to wait a minute while he disappeared from behind the counter and came back with another box presumably from the same section.  

“How do you know I’m a beginner?” Louis pressed his lips together after asking, but Harry didn’t seem fazed while he took both dildos out of their packaging and stuck them down to the counter between them on their bases.  

“No offense, but you look like you’re about to brick it.”  A smirk twitched onto Harry’s lips. 

Having a dick fence rising between them was the most mortifying experience of his life yet it didn’t stop his own dick from giving a weak twitch while he watched Harry’s big hands take hold of each and slowly stroke while he gave his demonstration.  

“With this one,” Harry’s hand slowly stroked the first dildo Louis had picked out, fist wrapping around the large knot at the bottom of the shaft and giving it a squeeze.  “The knot is stationary so you have to stretch over it to get it in, if that’s what you’re wanting. But if you’re looking for a realistic experience, I recommend this one.”  

Louis watched while Harry moved over to the second dildo.  Other than its length and width, it didn’t look very impressive.  Louis had regular dildos at home that he had bought without the attached shame that had the the same effect.  It was the knot part of the equation he was looking for. 

“A real knot isn’t going to fully inflate until it is already inside. This one is charmed to pop more realistically so you don’t have to work up to forcing it in.”  

Louis just stared for a moment.  Harry had a good point and Louis wondered how long he had been working there to be so knowledgeable on  _ realistic _ knots. 

“Charmed?” was apparently the only intelligible word Louis could force through over the thoughts of Harry and knots that had his brain short circuiting. 

“To behave like a real were knot, yeah.  It’s a little more expensive, but I highly recommend spending the extra for quality if you’re serious about exploring a knot.”  

The smug smirk on Harry’s face was so cocky and confident and the energy from it pooled low in Louis’ stomach.  Harry knew exactly what this conversation was doing to him and Louis kind of liked it. 

“Or I could show you in the back if you’re interested in a real knot.”  

Louis’ startled gaze snapped up to meet Harry’s and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes seemed like a challenge that Harry was ready to deliver on, like Harry actually had a knot to show him.  Louis had no idea Harry was even a Were, but now that he was looking for it, Louis could see the thin ring of gold that circled his irises. He’d never noticed it before. It should have been obvious when Louis thought about the extra nipples along his milk lines when Louis had seen him shirtless.  He’d never connected the dots before. 

Louis would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Harry being the one to tie with him once he’d figured out what it meant.  There had been a lot of fantasies conjured up during his wank sessions over the years. It had been a secret curiosity since the first time he had heard some locker room whispers amongst some of the younger Weres about which ones had a knot and whose was bigger.  Many internet searches and porn videos had opened up a whole new world for Louis, one that made him come harder than he ever had in his life.

There had been a time when Weres– wolves and otherwise– had been completely segregated from the rest of the magical beings.  In Louis’ time with everything and everyone out in the mainstream, it was difficult to even identify who was unless it was explicitly stated.  There had been enough inter-species relationships over the past decades that the defining characteristics were muddled with regular witches and wizards to the point that even having a knot had become less common.  Not that Louis had actually seen any in person. That was just what all the research and reports had said. 

Harry making such an offer meant that he was one of the few that actually had one.  Louis’ eyes immediately dropped to Harry’s crotch. 

With a laugh, Harry lifted his hand to snap his fingers, the lock on the front door along with the closed sign turning in response.  

Louis had never understood why Weres had always been viewed as possessing inferior magic.  Louis had always been impressed by them, honestly. The opinion most likely stemmed from their inability to completely control their shifts.  Just like the tides, the moon and other gravitational pulls sometimes influenced the change. The fact that they could change forms at all was impressive, something Louis couldn’t do without several days of careful preparation hovering over a cauldron and then gulping down some gag-inducing substance.  Their bare handed practical magic was also more pure and controlled and Louis envied the fact that they could do more than just simple things in daily life without having to carry around a wand. He supposed that was hard to do when they couldn’t even keep their clothes on during a shift. 

Still, it wasn’t like either one of them was inadequate.  The differences had become more like unique talents rather than defining factors.  Usually Weres lacked the patience and detail for potions where witches and wizards excelled.  In general, the playing field was fairly level. 

“Up for a demonstration?” Harry asked with a tilt of his head towards the door leading into what Louis assumed to be the back office.  Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips at the offer. 

“Was that part of your job description when you got hired?  Giving personal demonstrations?”

“Since I own this place, it can be if the right opportunity arises.”  Harry’s brow quirked suggestively and it made warmth rush through Louis’ body and straight down to his dick.  He very much so wanted a demonstration. Preferably one that ended with a knot splitting him open like one of his most vivid fantasies.  

“I don’t bite– unless you want me to,” Harry continued around his smirk while his hand moved to slowly stroke one of the dildos still stuck to the counter between them.    

Louis swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and nodded.  Even if it was just his teenage lust coming out to play, Louis definitely wanted to seize the opportunity.  It may be the only chance he would have to see a knot in person. 

“The thing about knotting is that you need to know what to expect.  Most knotting porn is a bit skewed in representing how it actually happens.  For starters, it’s never that primal or aggressive unless you want it to be.”

Harry turned to unlock the office door and Louis wasn’t sure how Harry’s voice could carry on such a conversational tone while still sounding incredibly sexy and suggestive at the same time.  Maybe it was just the nerves or the embarrassment or even Harry’s teasing, but whatever it was, Louis was already half hard and twitchy and anxious to get a hand on himself– or Harry– over the subject.  

Harry opened the door and held it open with a gesture for Louis to follow.  Louis’ feet carried him around the counter on auto pilot and into the back room of the shop.  He looked around at the half office, half staging area with shelves of backstock and a long table in the middle that appeared to be for shipping purposes.  Around the corner of the L shaped room there were several lighting apparatus that Louis imagined were there for photography purposes. If it had been any larger, Louis would have assumed it was for dirty photos but the setup was more suited for merchandise.  That and the packaging supplies suggested that Harry had branched out into the online world as well.

Louis mentally kicked himself for not thinking of the discrete shopping experience and then the nondescript box that would have arrived at his door sooner.  Then again, whatever was about to happen might be worth the embarrassment of making the purchase in person. 

After taking a look around, Louis turned to find Harry leaning back against the closed door with a hand already down his unbuttoned skinny jeans.  The gasp that came out of him at the sight was completely involuntary as were the few stumbled steps backwards into the table. 

“What I want to know is what made you curious enough to come in here?  I never pictured you as a crossover back in school. Is it a new fetish?”  

Harry’s voice was a deep, rough, and slow drawl.  It was easy to imagine that voice whispering dirty things into his ear.  Louis’ eyes dropped to Harry’s crotch where his hand was moving beneath the tight denim.  His cheeks flamed as he stared, mesmerized.

“Not new then?” Harry sounded smug, “Finally muster up the courage to try it?” 

Louis swallowed hard and tried not to give away how accurate Harry’s assessment was.  Harry didn’t need to know about the internet searches and mental images and failed attempts to fuck himself with objects that seemed close enough to a knot that had happened over the last handful of years.  The only thing Harry needed to know was that it turned him on and he was game to try it. If they were doing this, Louis needed to spare himself the embarrassment of how desperate he actually was for it. 

“Another misrepresentation in porn is that not all knots have monster cocks to go along with them, but believe me, you won’t want a massive dick when you have a knot stuffing you full.” 

Harry pulled out his cock and Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away.  The thing was, Harry wasn’t as small as he’d just implied. In fact, he was well above average size with a girth that made Louis drool.  Yet true to his word, it wasn’t the huge alpha cock that so often graced the screen of his laptop. Judging the size in person, Louis had to agree that anything larger would be intimidating and probably quite painful if he was being realistic.  Huge was hot to think about but not at all practical. 

Pulling the hem of his teeshirt up to his navel, Harry displayed his Were-dick with long slow strokes, glancing up at Louis with an intensity that had Louis gripping the table edge behind him.  

“It’s always a bit of a bump at the base, just enough to let you know it’s there.”  

Harry took a few steps forward until the space between the was nearly nonexistent.  He took Louis’ hand and wrapped it around his dick, leaning in so his next words were spoken next to his ear.  

“Just so you know I’m the real deal,” Harry smirked as he pulled back just enough to wink.  

His hand nearly encompassed Louis’ and he let his hand be guided in the same long strokes Harry had been giving himself.  It was so warm to the touch, temperature higher than any other dick Louis had ever held before, and the soft hair that his knuckles brushed against made him want to explore.  The stereotypical Were facial features weren’t noticeable on Harry but the same could not be said of him below the belt. There was no wild pubic hair that Louis was used to encountering and it made his mouth water with the image of giving him head with such silky fur-like hair thinly covering his skin.

“Fuck,” Louis let out a shaky breath and watched their hands move together.  His own dick twitched every time their fingers moved over the bulge at the base.  It was more erotic than Louis had even imagined with a natural glide his own skin didn’t have.  With the real thing beneath his fingertips, the hunger he had for a knot only increased.

Louis felt his magic surge and Harry moaned, his forehead falling forward to rest against Louis’ shoulder.  

“I’m already hard as fuck.  You don’t need to transfer yours onto me.”  

Louis hadn’t even realized that was what he had done.  The slip-up made sense, though. Louis had always wore his emotions on the surface, a lapse in control would have obviously transferred them through their physical contact.  It made him harder to pull such a reaction from Harry when he hadn’t even meant to. He could only imagine what he could do with it with intention. 

“Wanna see it,” Louis’ voice was breathy while he attempted to push Harry’s jeans down past his hips.  

Harry was eager to help and soon they were bunched around his knees.  Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away and his hand gravitated to cup Harry’s balls with a curious touch.  

“Fur?” Louis mumbled in awe.  

“Sorry, started to shift a bit,” Harry blushed a bit and it immediately disappeared into bare skin.  

“No, I like it,” Louis assured him and let his fingers explore the velvety hollow of Harry’s hips, “So soft.”  

“If you play your cards right, I’ll let you pet me,” Harry purred into his ear, hot breath leading the way into moist kisses along his jaw. 

Louis let out a frustrated groan, his dick fully hard and compressed painfully in his jeans.  

“I could demonstrate some other features if you take your clothes off.”  

Harry’s voice was like thick honey and oozed over him in a delayed wave of molasses that settled between his legs.   

“Yes,” he breathed out, momentarily forgetting how buttons worked in his haste to free himself. 

Harry’s big hands stilled Louis’ and moved them away far enough to help him get his zipper down and the fabric pushed down under his ass.  Large palms covered his cheeks and squeezed. The action came with a low growl of satisfaction that made Louis ready to give him anything he asked for.  

Reaching over his shoulder, Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it away before he crowded Louis up against the table ledge.  

“Up you go.”  Harry surprised Louis by lifting him to sit on the table, their height different more obvious now that they were face to face with Harry still stood on the floor.  

It wasn’t a graceful maneuver to get Louis’ jeans down until finally Harry just snapped his fingers and the denim fell to pieces onto the floor.  

“Harry!” 

“I’ll buy you new ones.”  

Harry shut him up with warm lips against Louis’ own, mouths grinding together while hot hands moved up Louis’ inner thighs but never quite as far as he needed them to.  

“You’re even hotter than you were in school,” Harry growled and circled a hand around Louis’ cock.  It looked small in comparison to Harry’s and he would be self-conscious about it if he wasn’t so turned on by how small it felt in Harry’s palm.  

The size kink was new and Louis made a mental note to explore that revelation later.  

“Didn’t know you knew who I was in school,” Louis breathed and swallowed hard to concentrate on words.  

“‘Course I did.  How could I have missed that ass?”  

“Watched you in school, too.  Didn’t know you were a Were.” 

“Purebred, baby.  The lupine gene is strong on both sides of my family.”

Louis did a double take as Harry’s wolf ears poked out from his hair, gone as quickly as they had appeared with a shake of his curly locks.  

“Sorry, happens sometimes when I’m worked up.”  

Harry seemed a bit sheepish about it which was ironic when his most canine feature was the sole purpose of their tryst.  

“I think I kind of like it,” Louis said, fingers moving up to thread through his hair where they had been.   

A whine escaped Harry’s throat and his ears made another appearance, their silky texture only adding to the experience.  Louis had never been so close to a Were either mid or full shift and his fascination only grew. After his dick wasn’t demanding his attention, he hoped Harry would shift for him if only to satisfy his own curiosity about it.  

Harry wrapped a hand around both their dicks, stroking them together while they both moaned.  Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and looked down between their bodies, the bulge of Harry’s knot pressed against his dick with each motion.  The size difference was like night and day between them and Louis moaned. Harry was going to split him open in the most delicious way. It wasn’t twice as big but it might as well have been, each stroke brushing over and past Louis’ head before it was even close to Harry’s.  

“Do you want my knot?” Harry asked, giving their dicks a squeeze.

“Yes! God yes, please!” 

“Lie back, then.”  

Harry gently coaxed him back over the table with a hand splayed out on his chest.  The warmth of it slid down his stomach once he was laid out on the table while the other released their dicks and moved down to circle a dry finger around his hole.  

“Bet you’ll be so tight for my alpha cock,” Harry mumbled.  

With another snap of his fingers, Louis felt a wetness between his cheeks and a smooth glide of a prodding finger.  

“Was that a lube charm?” Louis propped himself up on his elbows to gape at Harry who just smirked and pushed his finger in past the thickest joint.  

Louis moaned and fell back again.  He’d make Harry give him the secret to that charm later.  

He bent his knees and hooked his heels on the edge of the table to his sides, an awkward position but one that left him open and fully exposed to Harry’s touches.  

“Might not be able to take it the first time,” Harry mumbled as another finger joined the first.  

It had been a while since Louis had gotten laid or even used any of his toys so he wasn’t surprised.  That was one of the reasons he had been pent up enough to venture into the shop in the first place. It would have been a fake knot that night stretching him open and he surely wouldn’t have been as gentle with himself as Harry was with it.  

There was a loud explosion of noise through the wall just as Harry thrust in another thick digit and both made Louis startle.  His heart rate spiked and he clenched around fingers, a moan ripped from deep in his lungs. 

“The fuck?” Louis breathed out.  

“Probably just NIall in the cauldron shop next door.  He’s never quite managed to master any of the demonstration potions.  Blew a hole clean through that wall a few months ago.” 

Harry made it sound so normal, but Louis wasn’t in any state to dwell on it.  He trailed a hand lightly down Louis’ stomach and circled his fingers around his hard, aching cock.  

“Ready for it?” 

It sounded cocky and confident in Harry’s deep voice and Louis was sure he’d never been more turned on in his life.  He nodded quickly in confirmation and inched his bum just off the edge of the table. One heel slipped from its perch and Harry was quick to catch his ankle and hoist it to rest over his shoulder.  

The searing tip of Harry’s burning hot cock bumping against his hole was something that Louis would not forget easily.  His opening fluttered and begged for it, the rest of him tense with anticipation. This was what he had been jerking off to for years, his deepest darkest fantasy about to be realized.  His brain kept short circuiting and fragmenting his thoughts while he tried desperately to commit every detail to memory to pull up again once he was alone. 

The tip pushed in and Harry was thick.  The first stretch burned with the girth of it but his body was begging for more.  His unoccupied foot hooked around Harry’s hip and tried to nudge him forward, craving the feeling of being full even if it was uncomfortable.  

“Slow down there or I’ll knot before I get it in.”  Harry sounded a little breathless and Louis preened at being the one to cause that reaction.  

There was only maybe an inch or two in and Louis already loved it.  Soft peach-fuzzy fur bloomed over Harry’s skin like goosebumps and then disappeared again in what appeared to be the push and pull of Harry’s self control.  Louis absolutely had some questions about that that he filed away for later. 

Harry started long, slow thrusts that inched his way inside until the swell of his knot nudged deliciously against Louis’ rim with each one.  He understood exactly what Harry had meant by size since he already felt like a stuffed turkey without the extra fist locking them together. 

“Dunno if you’ll be able to take it the first time,” Harry groaned, his hair growing sweat dampened around the edges.  

“Just do it. Need it,” Louis grunted and attempted to pull Harry in closer.  

Harry gave a hard thrust and the bulb of his knot popped past Louis’ rim.  It caused him to throw his head back and cry out, the noise repeating involuntarily when it pulled back out only for Harry to thrust it back in.  The pain was so quick and sharp that Louis didn’t have time to process it in nanoseconds before another struck. It blurred his thoughts out blissfully and then it happened.  

The tug against his entrance remained just that, a pressure and resistance that caused Harry to fall forward with a hand on either side of Louis’ head.  Harry breathed heavily above him and ground his hips in deep. Louis could feel the knot– and himself– filling like a slowly inflating balloon. It definitely didn’t happen the way he had always imagined it like the sudden expansion of a self inflating raft.  

He decided the way it was happening was probably better, the slow swell pressing against him in all the right spots and allowing him to feel every second of it.  

Louis was coming before he realized it, the constant pressure against his prostate and hype up of finally experiencing a knot forced his orgasm out of him like an unexpected punch.  

It was a few more seconds before Harry started to come and Louis watched every tiny twitch of his face while it happened.  Louis nearly came again when Harry’s dick actually moved inside him with each pulse of come. That was something he hadn’t expected and it made his whole body quiver with each one.  

Once they’d both caught their breath and came back to themselves, they stared at each other awkwardly during a moment when Louis would have made an excuse to slip into the bathroom if it were with anyone else.  That wasn’t an option this time– they were tied together with the mass of Harry’s knot. 

Harry cleared his throat and his nose wiggled with a sniff before he reached up to itch it. 

“Well, this is a little awkward.  I may not have thought this through.”

“How long does it last?”  

“Ten to thirty minutes– it really depends.  Ten or less if I’m on my own, thirty if it was really good or it’s been a while.”  

“Sooo…”  

“It’s been a while.”  

Harry blushed and uncomfortably looked anywhere but at Louis.  His back was starting to ache with the position on the table and his tailbone was pressed painfully against the edge.  

“Is there a way to, uh, relocate?” 

Harry looked around for a moment and then nodded towards a ratty couch off along the back wall.  He took Louis’ legs and wound them around his hips before he helped him up to hold him around the neck like a koala.  

“Okay hold on.  It’s probably going to tug a bit.”  

Harry lifted Louis off the table and then nearly toppled them both over with the first step since his jeans were still bunched around his knees.  

“Sorry,” Harry laughed with a blush and then shuffled them over.  

It was in no way graceful but they somehow managed to land safely on the couch with Louis in Harry’s lap.  The bulge inside him felt uncomfortable in his oversensitive state and each brush of his dick against Harry’s stomach made him hiss.  

“You okay?” Harry asked, sounding sheepish.  

“Yeah.  It’s just different.  It’s a lot but nothing I didn’t want or ask for.”  

Harry nodded and chewed at his bottom lip, hands resting on Louis’ hips as they sat awkwardly together.  

“Is it always this… weird?” Louis asked just to break the strange air between them.  

“I’ve only ever done it with a few boyfriends before, never a hookup or anything.  It’s a little different when you can fall asleep or cuddle up for a movie or something.”

Louis tried not to shift too much as he found a more comfortable position for his legs, Harry’s dick responding to the stimulation.  “Then why me?”

“I don’t really know.  I guess I was feeling bold and I’d always had a crush on you so I figured I might as well go for it.  So, um–” Harry tapped his fingers against Louis’ hips absently, “You still living in the area then?” 

There had never been a worse time for small talk, but Louis figured it was better than just staring at each other.  

“Yeah, stayed in town.  Last semester before I start my masters in potions at the medical school.”  

Louis could tell that Harry was struggling to keep an attentive straight face, but his eyelashes fluttered and his jaw clenched each time his dick gave another pulse inside him. 

“Are you still coming??”  Louis asked and clenched around his knot to get a reaction.  

Harry moaned and nodded, eyes squeezed shut while he let his head fall back.  “Kind of. Fuck. Comes in little aftershock waves.”

“You’re right.  They don’t really show this in porn.”  

Letting out a little laugh, Harry opened his eyes and grinned up at Louis.  “Better or worse than porn?” 

“Better.  Much better.  I think I’m spoiled now.”  

Louis clenched and rocked, his dick giving an interested twitch with the knot rubbed just right.  

“Maybe you could come ‘round again if you wanted to.  Or stop over sometime? My apartment is just upstairs.  I bought the space with my inheritance thinking sex always sells so I’d have money while I finished school and then it’s been doing so well that I’ve just kept it open.”  

“So you want to be my booty call?  My  _ knotty _ call?” Louis smirked and Harry actually snorted out a laugh.  

“I mean, if that’s all you want?  I wasn’t lying before. I did have a crush on you in school.  I wouldn’t mind if you’d let me take you out as well? Or if we could hang out a bit?” 

Louis’ smile spread as he took Harry’s cheeks into his hands and pressed a firm kiss against his lips.  

“I wasn’t lying either.  I think I’d like a chance to see where this goes– but only if you teach me that lube charm.”  

Harry honked out a laugh that jostled them both into moans.  When they’d settled again, Harry grinned up at him and held up his fingers poised to snap.  

“I don’t think you’re ready for this...  _ jelly _ ,” Harry smirked while Louis groaned and dragged a hand down his face.  

“I take it back.  You’re awful. This was a mistake.”  

They both grinned and Louis could feel the pressure against his walls going down slowly.  

“Even after such an awful joke, I’d love to stop by sometime.  Maybe we could try this out under more comfortable circumstances.”  

Harry smiled up at him and they shared a moment before sharing a real first kiss between them.  

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a tumblr post! thanks for reading!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/179300717382/knot-safe-for-work-e-6k-by-jaerie-the-world-is)


End file.
